True Heros
by Shadows-friend123
Summary: The story of Drake Mica and the I.G.A. to destroy the Grox


True Hero's

In the dawn of the Great War, no one could for tell that that 'the Grox' were one of the galaxy's most un-stoppable empires to ever be born into life as the aliens know.

Fleet after fleet and ship after ship were shot down and the crew was ether killed in the crash or shot dead on site of the Grox's many cities. Gas giants were used as ship grave yards due to the ships being crashed after hitting the atmosphere. Many lost hope after the Dovan Empire was taken down in there last battle.

But there was one thing no one could predicted… In a small solar system about 3 parsecs away from what little was left of the Brolly Empire… was a planet called Rovine… and there was a cell, called 'Mica' which would someday become the severer of the Galaxy.

DATE: 7/15/9037 100 years into the Great War

In the city hall of Planet Ryloth, A young 15 year old little big dude walked into the president's offices, to give him the bad news. "Sir… are last Spy fleet was shot down, the crew was killed in the crash," Said Milo. President Ricklow said nothing, "Sir… I know your son was on one of those ships, I'm sorry." Milo walked out with no real last words. Ricklow put his hand on the window, be pulled a plasma rifle out of desk. Slowly putting it up to in head, before he pulled to trigger something else shot him in the back, not killing him. But knocking him out and paralyzing him.

DATE: 3/10/9038 101 years into the Great War. Planet Rovine

In the city of Corefly the pilot 'Drake' was boarding the Mica space ship 'the Explore' he was the captain with a crew of 100 counting him. "Remember Drake, you got a warp core LVL 5, lazar proof ship armor, the armor is strong enough to go though black holes." The President said to him. Drake nodded and walked in on his 4 legs.

Drake got his name from having dragon like wings; everyone else in his species had wings like an eagle. He liked having like that because like everyone else's had reptile like skin, 4 toed bear (The animal) feet, arms with just plain normal hands, cockroach mouths only less gross (un-less you like that kind of crap, I do BUGS ROCK!) They also had tentacles on their backs next to their wings; finally their eyes were like snail eyes (like Gary's on SpongeBob) and green skins.

- Drake

Drake took his set at the captain's seat. The engines got the engine going. The ship rocked and slowly lifted off the ground, the landing gear lifted up into the ship. Drake lifted his arm and gave the command to 'go' the ship shot off, leaving planet Rovine, and making some dust fly into the President's face.

The ship took a dead stop when it left the solar system, there was the shocking site of horror, many flying tanks trying to fight off a large fleet of plain black ships, and it seemed like an endless amount of fire from both sides. Drake screamed to his crew to open fire on the Black ships, proton missiles came out of the bottom of the ship and shot off smashing into the all of their target below it and 20 other enemy ships up, leaving only scrap. The Explore zoomed into the fight with auto turrets firing endless mount of shots kill off smaller ships. Drake took the control wheel and zigzagged around scrap and flipped (no really FLIPED) over the command ship, dropping mega bombs, proton missiles, and auto turrets laser fire, RIGHT into its bridge blowing it to kingdom come. What little ships were left tried to fly off, only to be blown to bits by an auto proton missile being controlled of someone on 'The Explore', Drake looked wide eyed out of the bridge, "Sir, if you ever do that again, I'm going to jump out of the air lock." Said one of the other crew members. Drake was still in shock from little 'stunt'

(Later after a good tune up)

The Explore hovered over the planet 'Twig' in the 'Crowlow' system wanting for some UN-none Empire to open the COM link with them. Finley a buzz came over the COM and a pitcher came up on the tiny screen, "hello friend!" a voice yelled the men and woman on the bridge jumped with a jitter, some falling out of their sets (real brave crew here people)

Drake opened his part in the COM to see their new UN-none friend

"HELLO UN-NONE ALIEN!!!!! WE ARE FOR EVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled throwing some into the air, it end landing on some ones head.

"If I may ask friend, who were those guys out there?" Drake asked, the other alien didn't say anything; he only looked down, hey his head shot right back up,

"Oh them they were just some random empire looking for a fight," He said with a smile.

"OK then." Drake gave a little thumb up.

"Well if I may ask YOU, can we scan your ship to learn about you?" Milo ask

"Sure." To tell the truth Drake didn't give a crap, his whole mission was to make alleys with anyone he could, that or blow to away with the lodes of guns, lasers, bombs, and missiles. Thinking of that gave Drake a little smile on his mouth… thing.

A little beam hit the ship and stayed like that got a few minutes before a faded into nothing.

"Captain something coming in over COM link 2," a crew man yelled

Drake opened the 3 way talking COM, nothing but fuzz came up on the visual.

"Resistance is futile…" something said over the talking COM, in a creepy robot voice. Drake opened a scan to find any other ships in the systems. There were over 100, all charging to open fire.

The crew was ahead WAY ahead of him about opening fire. Lighting fast shots fired as 'The Explore' turned itself around, still firing. Ship after ship destroyed, 10 crew men took the turrets. The Explore rounded around the command ship, blasting into its engines

"Open fire on the shied generators!!!" Drake pointed to a small blinking spots near the burning, (Ok blown to nothing!) engine.

Down on in the weapons firing room, 2 crew men put an A.M.M. (Anti. Matter. Missile.) Into the launch tube. The 2 'Gregg' and 'Mea' knew it was against Drakes orders, but thought 'one big ship = one big boom!' with a high 5 and the push on a button, it fired at light speed.

The A.M.M. crashed onto the Grox's ship. Not only taking the shields out, but blowing the living crap out of the ship, its crew, and anything else within the blast range. With one last little swoop around the shot into the already massive hole in the side of the ship, hitting its nuclear core making it super implode sending off a shock wave so large it sent the other ships ether flying into the sun, of into a gas giant, both not the best place to end up.

Luckily, one ship crashed into 'Twig'

"OH YEAH, BOOM BABY!!!!!!!!!!!" Drake yelled as he jumped out of his captions chair, landing in his knee. Denting the floor a little, after a little 'party' the Mica opened the COM back to see there STILL un-known friend in utter stock.

"YOU JUST TOOK OUT A 100 GROXS FLEET ALONE!!!!!!!"

"Yes, yes we did… wait Grox? What?"

The Alien sighed

"THEIR… EVIL… PURE… EVIL!!!!!" He yelled, his face was now red with anger

(This is what he looks like JUST so you know)

-Little big dude well AKA the alien.

"Dude, would you please calm down!" Drake yelled, "And tell me what in the puck slogging hell a GROX is?"

After a VERY long talk, Drake became a part of the I.G.A.

Inner. Galactic. Alliance.

The I.G.A. was formed of almost every alien in the Milky Way; they were bent on stopping the Grox.

DATE: 6/18/110 Years into the Great War

Drake stood at the bridge of The Explorer as the fleet of 100 billion ships fallowed behind, The Explorer drifted head first into the Grox nebula for the last time

The Bridge Crew looked at each other nervously, "Take us into cloak mode." Drake said holding his hand in the air, the ship disappeared out of sight soon the other billions of ships did to.

The Explorer entered into 'dead space' as Drake called it because the Grox lived on 'Dead Planets' like Mars Dead space is just millions of Dead Planets.

"WE'RE HEADING FOR THEM NOW!!! GET READY TO FIRE!!!"

The fleet broke up into their squads and took on a random system firing at Grox ships taking them out one by one and Planet blasting Grox planets into a oblivion of fire and death

Drake Just watched at lasers and missiles fired back and forth. He could think about how this had all started

_Flash back to last year_

_Drake Walk into a hallow meeting room with Milo behind him, they both took their sets. Soon little hallow grams of other aliens began to appear. _

"_Hello Captain Drake it's nice to see you again." Said the chief of I.G.A. trades 'Zim' said. _

"_Hello Zim, Hello to all of you." Drake Replied_

"_Why have you summoned us Drake, are next meeting is no until the 12__th__!" Kari of the killer empire yelled, she looked really annoyed._

"_I know, I have called you all here because I have planed the largest attack in the Milky Way every, I think if we could find the alien power, the Grox would stand no change against us." The others looked at him as if he had said 'I killed someone last night'_

"_YOU'RE MAD!!!!! THE GROX COULD ONLY BE STOPPED IF THE MILKY WAY IT SELF WAS DESTORYED!!!!!" Screamed the leaders in a rage._

"_SHUT IT!!!!!!" Head Master Keyray (the last of the Dovan people) Yelled, every one stopped their yammering to look at him in fear. "Drake, as the I.G.A's military leader, we WILL hear your plan." The others only nodded in fear and got back in their sets._

_Drake got up and put a hallow CRON in the player and a large hallow gram popped into the air_

"_We come in through the inner asteroid build and just take out there systems one by one." Drake pointed towered the center of the galaxy._

"_This data shows we would need a feel of at least one billion! Where are we going to get the kind of ship power?" Lead engineer Cray yelled_

_Drake looked at him annoyed, "We are united alliance of hundreds of aliens I think we can manage Cray."_

_The leaders looked at each other disappointed that they were that easily out smarted._

"_Well Drake, if it helps, The little big dudes have been working on a new, more armored and advanced ship, if we could get a descant amount of them, we could stand a chance!!!" Milo yelled happily_

_The others looked out raged by this, "ARE YOU SAYING ARE SHIPS ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_

_Grand master Keyray looked at them, "you know the little big dudes ship are the best built out of all of are's, Milo, as the Leader and Founder of the I.G.A. We will found for everything needed, and Drake I highly recommend you let us take The Explore into the shop to add some upgrades for this attack." Drake nodded to his superior._

_The rest of the meeting was just talking about the plans and where to attack._

_End of flash back_

Drake took his set on an A.G.S. cannon and opened fire on Grox attack ships, with that kind of power of blew them to bits in just one shot. He was getting annoyed by his ships zig zagging so fast he couldn't get a shot into the lead attack ship; he switched it to nuclear sneaking mode (Put it just for Grox XD) and took out hundreds more of them.

**Mean while on the Grox home world…**

"**RRRRRRIIIII Sir, the I.G.A. a tarring thought u-u-u-us like b-b-butter!!?!"** A secretary said to the highly over dressed Grox president.

"**REGAGHJA!!! SEND EVERY THING WE'VE GOT AT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRGGRGR" **

He looked out his pitch black window (What?) "**WE WILL STOP-P-P- THEM!!!!?!"** He Yelled his normal eye twitched, the robot one looked insane with power and evilness.

"**YES WE WILL SSSSSSSSIR!!!!!!!!!!?!!?!" **The other Grox yelled with its head ALMOST tuning around.

Back with are hero Drake…

The Explore speeded around the battle field shooting down many ship in its path. It flew towered A Grox planet where most of the attack ship had come from, Drake yelled over the COM, "GET THE PLANET BLASTER READY TO FIRE!!!!!" soon after he gave his command smell blast flew out of the ship and the planet turned from a blank cold waste land, into a fire ball of burning rock and nothingness.

"Boom baby…" Drake said to himself with a smirk on his face, taking a few last shots at the fleeing Grox ships.

The Explore fled the system. To find the I.G.A. fleet at torn its way thought the Grox like nothing. Drake led the fleet more towered canter of the galaxy… more towered the Grox home world…

"Sir this is Leta, the Grox are sending a MASSIVE counter attack RIGHT for you!!!!" a female voice yelled over the COM. Drake got that kind of smile on his face you get when you think 'perfect!!'

"This is caption Drake to Weapon hanger 3, get the 'B.H.G.' ready within the next 5 minutes." Drake said into him COM

"Yes sir, where would you like it aimed?" Mea asked

"Forward, aiming at the noise of the ship," He replied demandingly

"OK sir, it will take a minute to lower the cannon out."

"OK." Drake said cutting off the COM, he turned the A.G.S. toward the noise, from a distance he could see the fleet, and it was massive. But the I.G.A. had the best strategy systems ever made, Milo…

On The Explores bridge

"Milo it's time for plan bravo 18." Milo could hear over the COM. He didn't reply, he took a set in a chair and waited, soon a helmet came down on his head with millions of wires on it. He closed his eyes and little shock waves came off the helmet and ships broke off into squads, the insane part was the extreme organization of it all, nothing was out of place, every little thing was right and ready.

Back with Drake, he could see that the cannon was all the way out and ready to fire.

Now the Grox fleet was a plane site. Anyone could see they were getting ready to attack, "FIRE!" Drake yelled to Mea over the COM, without ever seeing it coming a white ball shot out of the cannon and ripped a hole open in the universe, sucking in the Grox in one big gulp then closing sending off a sonic wave, that's why Drake had had Milo hooked up to send everyone in just the right place so they wouldn't get hit. When the wave hit nearby Grox system they exploded turning them into novas.

The fleet continued and fought its way thought the Grox resisters with the firing intensity of a million suns.

Finley after many days of fighting and destruction they made it to the Grox home world, only to find that the most massive and dead thing you could think of was defending the planet… The Grox super attack station, millions of dead lasers and missile silos, Milo had to think fast to save his friends, so he came up with the greatest plan ever to be come up with.

All the ships took a complete cercal around the station, they flew towered it at light speed and carved down firing at the shield generator and taking them out like nothing, then the outer ship made a bubble around them, not like a water bubble, they formed around it and it made a bubble of ships and they opened fired it like it was nothing, Drake made the finishing blow by shooting the power core causing the station to blow up, leaving the planet un-graded.

Before The Explore could send the planet blast at the Grox home world _'Moorvale'_ a giant hallow head came up from the planet

"**YOU LITTLE I.G.A. MORONS THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!!!?!!!??!! ARFSGHQS" **It screamed **"SAY HELLO TO ARE LITTLE FRIEND!!!!?!"** On Moorvale the Grox president hit a button on his desk and it sent off an E.M.T.

The I.G.A. fleet didn't see it coming, the shock wave killed the power on all the ship, but The Explore having Milo on it knew it was coming and put up the shield to save them,

On board the ship

"Bridge, what's are stat?" Drake asked

"Weapons are off line and Milo is knocked." A crew member replied

"Dame… how are we going to take them out now?!" He scrammed to him self

"Sir, if it matters, we have scanned the planet, there's a nuclear power plant that is contacted to the canter of the planet, someone takes that out, they take the Grox out with them." Another crew member said.

There was a long pause, who was it going to be, someone smart, who could hack, and could run out of a building as it blew up screaming like an insane person. All eyes wear on Drake at that point.

Drake un-did his seat belt and claimed out of the turret and ran down to POD bay NO. 12

(Later on Moorvale…)

Drake stood in the door of a POD as it flew around the planets serifs,

He took one last look around and dived out and dive rolled at he hit the ground with a loud 'thump'

"Captain Drake to The Explore, I'm here, and it cold!"

"OK Captain, the reactor thing… should be at the center of the hell hole- I mean city"

Drake rolled his eye and laughed. He pulled his 2 plasma cutters out and walked up to the city gate, looking up he could see signs say 'GO AWAY!!!?!?' 'YOU WILL DIE? YEAH YOU'LL DIE!!!!!' Drake could only find their lake of installations funny, but it also made him wonder what made them so insanely hard to kill. He shoved all his thoughts aside and ran gun first.

Mean while with the Grox president…

"**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'VE DONE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! THE I.G.A. WILL BE NO MORE IN ONLY A MATTER IN HOURS!!!!!! I'm so evil they could make a book about it??!? YES THEY COULD!?!" **Yelled the Grox president as he spun around in his chair.

"**SIR THERES A CALL FOR YOU ON LINE 2, AND ALSO, THERES A MICA HERE AND IS KILLING EVERYONE, OH WAIT, I GOT SHOT, I'M DEAD NOW, BYE!!?!**"

He looked at the COM with disturbance, and then out of nowhere Drake Spartan kicked the door down, and aimed right at both sides of the Presidents face, Robot and Alien.

"OK, You listen and listen good, you're going to tell me where you're planet reactor is! Drake jumped on the President and bashed his head onto the floor. "Then I'm going to blow it and drag you off this planet by you cybernetic head and you'll be put to trial for every crime you have EVER done!" with another bash he screamed like a little girl.

"**YOU WIN, HIT THE THING ON MY DESK AND IT WILL OPEN THE DOOR, PLAZE DON'T KILL ME!!!???"**

Rolling his eyes, Drake hit the button on the desk and just as he said, a door opened up and an elevator came out, Drake stepped inside and it went down, it took a VERY long time to hit the bottom.

When Drake stepped out he found no grades, army guys, anything other than the core controls. Drake walked up to them, and pressed a random button

"Hello Mr. President, how can I help you today?" a weird cyber voice said out of nowhere

"Yes, I need you to self distract in 10 minutes." This was a risk, but he knew he had to try

"Sir, code 65861132-51 would cause the death of planet, are you sure?"

"Yes, and I want no one to know, turn off all alert systems and shut down all power."

"Yes Sir."

Drake turned his head to look at the core, it turned from blue, to flashing red. He ran back to the elevator and returned to the Grox oval office. Drake grabbed the Presidents head and began to drag to him.

To the people of Moorvale it was just a normal day, but little did they know, this was the last day the Grox would see the light of day…right?

Drake ran out of the Grox city into the T-0 zone, he tried to open the COM with his ship but it wouldn't work.

"YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!???"

"**HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, YOU FOOL!!!!!??!? YOU SHUT DOWN THE POWER!!!!?? THAT MEANS THE COMS ARE DOWN, YOU'VE KILLED YOUR SELF!!!?!?!? SOME HERO YOU ARE!!!!" **Drake felt like an idiot, how could he over look that… wait, then it hit him.

"I forgot to say something freak, I'm the I.G.A. military communard, green beret!!!"

"**SO WHAT MICA, I'M INSANE!?!?!?!?!**"

Drake looked up and saw a one man Grox attack ship, that's where his wings came in, he hit the control panel thing on his chest and all the flying crap on him turned on, he took off with the Grox leader tired to one of his lags and no more than 5 seconds later Drake ripped the cock-pit open and thought the pilot out, killing him.

Drake pulled the President in and knocked him out then put him behind the seat.

Just as Drake's temp ship left the planet, Moorvale blew up, plain and simple, but if you where looking at it from a side 3ed person view it would be in slow motion. Fire chased after the ship, but no sooner the ship was out of sight, it had been 100% taken into the firey death ball

The Crew could really only watch in sadness as the Grox left live as we now it… and as Captain Drake T Mica was killed.

The fire cleared, and all that was left was an asteroid field made of nothingness…

"Hey Milo, what are the odds of anything living thought that?" Crew woman Kigali asked.

"0 in a million shot on the ground, anything that could get stuck in the blast could live depending on how fast they were going." Milo replied.

"SIR A GROX SHIP IS HEAD RIGHT FOR US BRASE FOR INPACKED!!!!!!" Someone yelled over the COM, seconds later the ship shock insanely.

"Whoever is up there, you might want to come and see this!" Another voice yelled

Milo and a few crew men ran down to the flight deck, they walked in to see the flight crew trying to rip the cock-pit open, it was stuck closed, probably from the blast.

"Move out of the may!" Milo yelled, being as smart as he was, he had the power of P.K. in short terms, he can move crap with his mind.

Milo ripped the cock-pit door off and threw it out the air-lock. 3 crew man jumped on for a look inside, what they found made them really happy and really sad, Drake was inside, he looked really beat up from the blast and from the crash.

"GET HIM TO MED BAY!!!" Milo Screamed in the back-round

12/25/ 1 year after The Great War

Drake limped into his house, for the first time in a whole year he could walk on his own.

"Lights on." He said

The lights came on with no wait.

He took a seat on the couch and looked up at the sealing, the plasma screen well T.V. turned on and there was a Little Big Dude holding a microphone

"Hello and welcome to the I.G.A. news, It's a big day for us here in space, because… EX-Captain Drake Mica is out of the hospital, and if you're watching Drake we would all like you to see this, the leader of the Grox had his trial while you were in a coma, here's the video of it, this is what you worked so many years to have happen."

Drake's eyes opened wide as the video came to screen

"_President Meromoncry, you are being charged with attempted genocide on every alien in the galaxy…" Said Keyray, "You also seems to have committed 30 murders in the 1rst degree, and the assault on I.G.A. officer Drake Mica…_

_The over dressed Grox stood tall and prod, __**"YES, I DID!!!!!???? AND I ALSO KILLED YOUR FAMILY!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN I SHOT YOU WIFES LITTLE TINY HEAD OFF!! HA, HA, HA," **__Keyray snapped right then and there, he jumped at the Grox and began to beat him in the most violent and bloody matter you can think of, and not one person in there tried to stop him, some even started to help kick his ass._

_After words, the trail continued, only Meromoncry had his skull bashed in, and cyber arm ripped off, both lags broken, and he was forced to stand. "Now then…from all the evidence held against you, I Keyray Devament sentence you Meromoncry Clockwork to be shot onto the gas giant Polasmassiv." Meromoncry looked shocked, a gas giant?!?_

Drake could feel the happiness in him overflow for the first time in a year.

He kick back and smiled, The Grox were gone, he was alive, everything just seemed right. Just before Drake fell asleep the video phone began to ring, he flipped over and hit the on button

"DRAKE, GOOD TO SEE YOU YELLED AGAIN!!!" Milo yelled happily

"Milo, Good to see you to."

"Drake, are you coming back, like ever?"

"No, I've saved the galaxy and got ripped apart doing so…I'm sure someone eels with a big ego and can walk in a straight line will take my set…"

"Hey you only got like what, 3 cyber implants and 2 organ transplants?"

"My bionic lags aren't at 100% yet, and it hurts to sleep, and when you think about it, do you really think the crew would be able to work that well with their captain wheezing just from walking down the hall?"

"True... but your Drake Mica, the best of the best, and no one can EVER do what you did last year!"

Drake smiled at his friend, "Thanks Milo. That means a lot to me."

"I only speak the truth, well you need your sleep, talk to ya later?"

"OK, sure."

Drake waved good bye to his hallow-gram friend and fell asleep minutes later.

Later that day...

Drake slid on his kitchen floor as he danced insanely to 'Jailhouse rock' by the Green Brothers, if you're wondering it was a part of his rehab to get use to the bionic lags and arm. Drake flipped over the bar window thing and landed on the floor in a disco pose, hey how could blame him?

As he jumped, flipped, and dear I even say boogied around, the T.V. shot on with the Mica news on, "PEOPLE OF ROVINE, AN UN-KNOWN ALIEN SHIP IS ATTACKING EVERYONE IS TO STAY INSIDE TILL THESE SHIP ARE-" before the news guy could finish a large explosion happened in the back ground, making him fly forewords, the camera fell over and started going fuzzy, the news guy crewed back in front of them camera, "Drake Mica... Help..." Where his last work before he fell over dead

Drake shock his head, "will I ever win?" He asked himself. Grabbing his plasma cutter he ran outside, only to see about 5 or 6 ships just blasting away at random building. Drake flew up to the top of his house and back flipped onto the top of a ship and hotwired it with the driver EVER seeing his, Drake made that ship crash into another, and then he jumped to the nearest and pulled the pilot out, taking control of the ship, he shot down the other ships and crashed the one he was in into a tree. He walked out of the inferno swearing under his breath.

Later back in Cyron...

Drake limbed back in to Cyron bruised and beaten, many buildings we're on fire, Micas were in the streets...dead.

Drake could do nothing about it, he took a set on the carb and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_Later..._

Drake woke up in the Hospital, he looked around, there were hundreds of cards and balloons around him, the one he noised the most was a somewhat large card on him night stand. It was a pitcher of him, all the I.G.A. leaders, and him crew and underneath it said _'True Hero's' _this truly made Drake think back to everything he had ever done ever sans he had join the I.G.A.

He starred up at the sealing and closed his eyes, he could feel himself drifting away, before long his life line slowly started to drop, until finely it hit zero.

No more than 10 seconds later, nieces and doters ran in and began to try and revive him.

For 4 hours doctors operated, and he lived

X-Captain Drake Mica is still called the greatest captain that ever to get behind the computer wheel...thing of a ship.

Drake later started teaching pilots from all over the galaxy for the I.G.A.

Milo went on to become a strategy teacher for the I.G.A.

The I.G.A. Leaders didn't really do anything other than well... lead.

The Crew of the Explorer we became the super attack crew.

Keyray was nowhere to be found...Some say he found another Devon and... Yeah you know...

All in all every one won, Evil had been destroyed by the greater good and peace was brought The Milky Way

And it was all thanks to the True Hero's that where the I.G.A.

The end by Shadows-Friend123

10


End file.
